<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Change in Position by DragonScale22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414698">A Change in Position</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonScale22/pseuds/DragonScale22'>DragonScale22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords, Smut, Tickling, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonScale22/pseuds/DragonScale22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kokichi asks Kaito if he can dom for once, and though Kaito acts like it's not that big of a deal, he's been secretly wondering what it's like to be on bottom for once. Still, he's very shocked- in a good way- when it actually happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Ouma Kokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Change in Position</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is literally just smut. Enjoy all you wonderful freaks out there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also to the friend who convinced me to write this you're a freak too and I love you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaito cannot believe he gave his little gremlin of a boyfriend so much power but… he was curious to see what it felt like to be on the receiving end. Not like he’d ever admit that! When Kokichi asked first to try domming for once, Kaito easily agreed, even if he felt a bit nervous. But still, as he was getting his arms tied to each side of the headboard, he heard Kokichi whisper “the safeword is bamboo” and he could feel his nerves relaxing. It may be different this time, but Kokichi was still Kokichi, the same loving, aggravating, adorable boyfriend as ever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kokichi finally finished tying his last leg to the footboard. Kaito tugged at the restraints questionably but there wasn’t much give at all… it made him question Kokichi’s plans but he didn’t mind too much. He was a man of adventure and this was exhilarating. He was already naked, earlier Kokichi had pulled the puppy dog eyes to get him to get naked before being tied up. Kokichi was still clothed, but Kaito could feel his mind wandering to what was underneath and getting a bit excited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ooooo is my beloved getting excited already? But the fun is just starting!” Kokichi teased and began to lightly trail his fingers across his chest. Kaito let out a few giggles at the feeling. “Oh? Is my beloved ticklish?” Kokichi digged his fingers into Kaito’s stomach and he <em>squealed</em> jerking around in his binds to try and escape the assault, but to no avail. Kokichi was grinning maniacally but he didn’t have a chance to really appreciate the expression because of the overstimulation. Kokichi slipped a hand down and started to pump at Kaito’s erection- wait when did he get hard? Kokichi still kept up his torturous hands in the meantime. Kaito just let out a number of noises. Some giggles, some pleads, some moans, some… he doesn’t even know what’s coming from his mouth anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This continued on for several minutes. Kaito’s head was becoming mush and his eyes lolled back from the pleasure. He could feel himself getting close. Fuck that was quicker than usual. He still had enough of a mind to say “I- I- I’m haha g- ah getting fuuuuuuck close”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, Kaito felt both hands leave him. He let out the most pitiful whine you have ever heard on a man. “H-hey! What gives?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you really think I’d let you cum that easy? My toy hasn’t even pleasured me yet, he can wait.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That tone of voice was pretty hot too, and it left him aching. Fuck since when was he such a masochist? Regardless as Kokichi came over and swung one of his legs over Kaito’s chest, he hastily undid his zipper and took out his cock while still wearing his clothes. He wasn’t going to give Kaito the satisfaction of seeing him naked juuuust yet. “Suck it, bitch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kaito didn’t need to be told twice, and he quickly got to work sucking to the best of his ability. It wasn’t quite as good as usual, just because he couldn’t use his hands to work the parts he couldn’t reach, but if the moans above him were any indication he was doing a pretty good job.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kaito got lost in the feeling of his scent, of the weight in his mouth, of the expressions on Kokichi’s face, but Kokichi decided to do something a tad mean. He shoved all the way to the back of Kaito’s throat, but still gave him enough leeway to pull off if needed. Tears built up in Kaito’s eyes, but he tried to slacken his mouth to the best of his ability and let Kokichi fuck himself with his mouth. Kokichi did just that, and used him over and over until he drew back and walked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A minute or so passed and Kaito was getting a little worried, but just as he was about to call out Kokichi returned with some lube and something behind his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kokichi put whatever he had behind his back on the ground next to the bed where Kaito couldn’t see it and lubed up his fingers. He carefully slipped one into Kaito. Kaito’s eyes widened, this was way different than the time he tried it on himself. Part of it was the surprise, the fact he couldn’t predict where the finger was going to go. Speaking of, the finger went a bit deeper and Kaito had to try not to buck his hips. He gripped onto the headrest like a lifeline. Kokichi wiggled that finger side to side, up and down, in and out, doing as much as he could to loosen up Kaito before he slipped another finger in. Better safe than sorry, and Kokichi didn’t know Kaito had tried this on himself before. Then, with both the fingers, he started to scissor them and move them around. Kokichi accidentally found a spot that made Kaito moan loudly, but he ignored it and kept up with trying to loosen him up. He wanted to get to the fun part after all! After he finished moving around a third for a bit, Kokichi decided he was ready enough. He pulled out the purple buttplug he had set aside and slowly pushed it into him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, Kai-chan! Are you ready for the fun part?” He was met by a very enthusiastic nod by his partner. “Good then leeeeets go!” Kokichi pressed on his hip and the buttplug started to vibrate. He kept the remote to the toy in his pocket. Boy and they thought Kaito was being loud before. He wasn’t <em>quite</em> screaming but he was dangerously close to it. He was bucking his hips wildly, trying to get some extra friction. Kokichi took out the vibrator’s controls and started to mess with them: speeding up then slowing down, turning it off and on. Kaito was a complete goner. His eyes rolled back, and he was starting to drool a bit. It just felt too <em>good</em> it was messing up his system but so enjoyably.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The buzzing felt just right against his insides. Kokichi moved on top of him and Kaito tried to kiss him but Kokichi dodged it. Instead, he moved and hand down and shoved the buttplug a bit deeper. Kaito let out a shout as it found his prostate overstimulating that sensitive spot. He was close, closer than he felt and ah fuck he was gonna-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It stopped. Kaito writhed around, knowing the little shit did it on purpose. Kokichi just grinned down at him maniacally. As much as Kaito found that expression before to be eerie it was so hot in bed. He half moaned half whined in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nishishi! Awwww… look at you… you’re pathetic!” He started mockingly patronizing before going to another demonic expression of displeasure. Kaito’s dick twitched a little. Kokichi, the little shit, moved over so his face was in front of Kaito’s dick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nee nee, Kai-chan, what would you do if I turned this thing all the way up and sucked you off?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kaito moaned in response. He couldn’t even think all he could do is <em>want</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kokichi started to teasingly lick it and turned on the vibrator to it’s lowest setting. But it wasn’t nearly enough for Kaito. He managed to get a few words out throughout his muddled thoughts, “P- please I need-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kokichi stopped licking and turned off the vibrator, “What? You need me to stop? Use your big boy words.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kaito lost it and began to beg, “Please I need to cum will you let me cum I need it so badly please-” He continued to ramble nonsense. Kokichi was shocked at first, he wasn’t exactly expecting him to <em>beg</em> but still, a good sub needs a reward. He turned the vibrator up to medium speed and started to flutter his fingers across Kaito’s chest and stomach all over again. Kaito giggled and moaned and grunted and whined but it was perfect. His own personal hell that he made for himself. And in that very moment, Kokichi took the time to sneak over and whisper next to his ear, “Nee, Kai-chan, you know I <em>really</em> like you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the closest Kaito had ever heard him say to an “I love you” because the gremlin was so evasive that it brought stars to his eyes. He came hard and splattered it a bit everywhere because Kokichi was still tickling him. Kokichi had let go of his dick-wait when did his hand even get there- and turned off the vibrator as soon as he started to cum just to be an ass, but in some way that sweetened the deal for Kaito. It rocked his world so dramatically he would probably actually cry if Kokichi refused to do it again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then… Kokichi did something he was *not* expecting. He turned the vibrator on again to it’s medium setting. “Wha- Kichi stop it!” Kaito was on the brink of yelling. He was squirming, the stimulation after his orgasm was really getting to him. It hurt like <em>hell</em> but it still put that pleasant buzz in his brain that he got when something hot happened… only he couldn’t get hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kokichi started to stroke up and down Kaito’s dick and he tilted his head inquizatively, “Does Kai-chan need the safeword?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kaito distantly remembered the safeword, Bamboo, but he didn’t really feel the need to use it. He trusted Kokichi not to go too far.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need a yes or a no baby” Kokichi turned down the vibrator to it’s lowest setting. Kaito whined as it went down. “No- please- it’s fine- I just- I need-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kokichi gave a demonic grin, but was clearly enjoying this, judging by the hardness still sticking out over his pants. He fished out the control for the vibrator and turned it onto max.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kaito screamed bloody murder from the overstimulation, but he was slowly starting to get hard again. Kokichi took his hand and started to jerk himself off to Kaito’s screams. Eventually, Kokichi came all over his hand, and Kaito, seeing that, lost all control of himself and came a second time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He almost blacked out, but not quite. He could feel Kokichi turning off the buttplug vibrator, untying the ropes, and fetching him some water that he drank from out of impulse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kai-chan? Can you open your legs real quick? I need to get the vibe out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kaito spread open his legs and Kokichi slowly and gently pulled out the vibrator. Kaito whined a bit and then sighed from relief. Kokichi could see how open Kaito’s hole was and could see it clenching on air hoping for something to fill it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“K-kichi! Don’t go!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Relax I’m just going to set up a bath”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kiss me first?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They shared some sloppy open mouthed kisses before Kokichi got up so they wouldn’t start another round. Kaito was too tired for that and Kokichi wanted to give him so good old TLC.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll come and lug your lumbering body to the bath later!” Kokichi started the water to the bathroom offside of their bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kaito snapped to his senses a bit more, “Lumbering- the hell do you mean ‘lumbering’!?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>